


Sea of Emeralds

by CrystalAzul



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Book 1: The Lightning Thief (Percy Jackson), Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Demigod Harry Potter, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Harry Potter, Growing Up Together, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Protective Percy Jackson, Sally Jackson is a Good Parent, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalAzul/pseuds/CrystalAzul
Summary: Albus Dumbledore illegally took custody of the Potter heir before abandoning him on the Dursleys doorstep. He never bothered checking up on him for 11 years. When his Hogwarts letters flood #4 Privet Drive the Dursleys are in jail for child abuse and the Potter heir no longer lives in England.Unknown to wizarding Britain the Potter’s never gave birth to a child. They were both hit with infertility spells during the war. Distraught the two prayed to the Gods for an heir. Enter the demigod son of Loki and Poseidon; Hadrian Regulus Peverell.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro, Nico di Angelo/Harry Potter
Comments: 80
Kudos: 601





	1. The Captive

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING;**  
>  There will be Child Abuse, Mental Health Issues, Violence, Cursing, and Murder in this fanfiction. This story’s mashed up crossover world and the characters in it will be OC. This is NOT the canon story, this is my fanfiction story. My story, my rules. Don't like, don't read.
> 
>  **Key;**  
>    
> _~Parseltongue~_  
>  _ **~Dragon's Tongue~**_  
>  **“Beast Speak”**  
>  *^*^*^*^*Reading Material.**^*^*^*^*  
>  _"Thoughts"_  
>  “Regular Speech”  
>  _ **"Telepathy"**_  
>  **********Flash Back**********

#  **Chapter 1. The Captive**

* * *

“If you asked Petunia and Vernon Dursley they would say they were a perfectly normal family and lived in a perfectly normal neighborhood. Given the chance to do so everyone else in their neighborhood would adamantly disagree.” the BBC news reporter says. 

“Strange things happen around the Dursley residence.” Mrs. Thomson at number one says looking over her shoulder with a frown at the house in question.

“Storm clouds will appear over the house and cause the streets to flood yet leaving the Dursleys yard in perfect condition.” Mrs. Roberston from number nine says with a frown. “That could be a drainage issue of course but it seems unlikely with just the one house.”

“Beasts and wild animals can be seen stalking the perimeter of the house. It's frightening. Not to mention the women and men dressed in cloaks and witches hats who can be seen loitering outside #4.” Mrs. Mayberry at number six says as the scene cuts to a nighttime image and zooms in on what looks like a pack of massive feral wolves sniffing the perimeter of the home.

“Yes exactly.” Mrs. Thomson at number one confirms as she adjusts her shawl against the chilly spring wind. “Sometimes they even come in groups, like bizarre tourists, and will take photos with the house before simply walking back to wherever the hell the lot keep coming from. Pardon my language.” Mrs. Thomson says with a blush as the corner of the screen shows picture examples of the odd cultists.

“The strangest part, of course, is the boy who the neighbors and police have taken to referring as _the captive_.” The anchorwoman explains in a grave tone of voice. “Everyone in England knows Mrs. Petunia Dursely had a younger sister at one point. What happened to her and her husband however remains a mystery.”

“Before if you were to ask the Dursleys or their friends from other neighborhoods they would have repeated the same lie as if reading a script.” The anchorman continues in an equally grim tone. “According to Mr. Vernon and Mrs. Petunia Dursely, Petunia’s sister of ‘ _questionable’_ mortals died while she and her unemployed husband drunkenly raced the streets with their infant child in the back seat. Naturally, they all died that same night in a car crash.”

“Everyone on Private Drive and most of England have known the story to have been an utter load of rubbish for years.” The anchorwoman picks while the anchorman takes a sip of water. “Nobody, however, expected it to be a coverup. It was simply such an absurd and outlandish lie. BBC’s very own newscaster and anchorman, Mr. Edward Davies lived next door to the Durselys at #3 while his wife grew up with Mrs. Petunia Dursley and her younger sister Lady Lillian Peverell. We go to him now for the coverage.”

“I helped cover Lady Lillian Peverell’s wedding.” Mr. Edward Davies states frowning and looking toward the seemingly innocent house with the number four painted on the mailbox in bright yellow. The otherwise mundane house is completely surrounded by police tape and still has police roaming the scene. “Lady Lillian Peverell nee Evans was Petunia’s only sister. Neither Petunia nor her husband ever showed up to the wedding. They single-handedly delayed the noble's wedding by three hours, causing a nationwide scandal.” Anchorman Edward Davies explains deep in thought. 

“It was later revealed that the Evans family had adopted Lady Lillian from the States when she was a young girl. It’s largely believed that Petunia was a jealous and hateful sister. Of course, that was something their family and friends would neither deny or confirm when we went to interview them.” he hastens to assure.

“The reason the wedding made the news was because Lillian married the Prince of Peverell, Lord James Fleamont Peverell-Potter. They were the first soulmate union to cross such a wide difference in social class in over 59 years.” Anchorman Edward Davies says with a small fond smile. “My wife grew up alongside Lady Lillian and Mrs. Dursley. Of course, they were simply known as Petunia and Lily back then.” Anchorman Edward Davies says cutting off as the camera switches back over to the news station.

“Lord and Lady Peverell or as they preferred to be called in close company Mrs. Lily Potter and Mr. James Potter were loved all across England. In September of 1993, the two vanished from their family mansion and from society. No trace of their whereabouts or the last years of their life has ever been found. At the same time as Lord and Lady Peverell’s disappearance, the Dursleys moved into the noble family’s hideaway home #4 Privet Drive. Not five months later the strange occurrences began to show themselves. It all started when an old man dressed as a fairy tale wizard, of all things, began casually visiting the Dursleys house in the dead of night.” The news anchorwoman says with a prominent frown. 

“He destroyed the electric lines with each visit.” Mr. Mayberry, chief of police for London explains with a frown before quickly explaining himself. “Oh the power would back turn on for three or four hours after he came, but shortly after that a power box would explode somewhere in the neighborhood.” 

The elderly man remained unnoticed until a neighborhood watch was formed to find the person responsible for the massive property damage. The police were of course immediately notified. Police repeatedly tried lying in wait for the criminal but to no avail. The mad man would simply visit at odd hours and on a seemingly random schedule. So soon enough the police soon gave up on catching him. 

Instead, the county paid for numerous backup generators to replace the ones the deranged old man was dead set on destroying. It was two months after that that the wild wolves, strange beasts and the robed cultists began making appearances. It got to the point that parents of children encouraged them to never travel alone even to the next house over. 

Both the police and the self-appointed neighborhood watch suspected the cultists to be connected to the old man however no proof beyond their focus on the Dursleys house and odd sense of dress had been found yet. No investigation into the Dursleys was made during this time. 

Things progressed in much the same way for a few more years until the infant child’s arrival. The newly acquired security system, approved by the police, finally caught the deranged criminal who dressed as a flamboyant wizard on tape. 

He was seen accompanied by a giant of a man arriving by motorbike, a strangely stiff cat and a woman dressed in what was later identified as replica 19th-century robes. The odd group began to fight before giving in to the whims of the elderly man and leaving a bundle and a letter on the doorstep of #4. 

The contents of the bundle were not discovered until the next morning as the police and bomb squad were prevented from arriving on time thanks to the November blizzard that had already been raging. In fact, by the time the blizzard was over the bundle was gone. Security footage of the previous hours were overlooked in caution. Upon discovering the bundle to be a mere babe relieved yet worried confusion broke out. 

For the longest time afterwards the child was assumed to have been a mere doll as the Dursleys made no mention or hint of having a second child. Then in March of last year, the neighborhood security system once again proved its worth. Cameras caught Mrs. Petunia Dursley of number four leading a small frail unknown child outside in the dead of night before going back inside and locking the door. The child looked around rightfully terrified and confused before hesitantly moving to work on the Dursleys small garden. For the next month, he was only seen at night tending to his growing garden. 

Alarmed by what their cameras had caught, the community council made copies of the tapes and sent the tapes directly to the police. The case was immediately taken to court. The Dursleys were soon locked up with no chance of patrol and their youngest sent to live with this Aunt. Meanwhile, the rescued captive child has been taken to family overseas. While police refuse to give out any hints to the captive child’s identity, his position as the heir of Lord and Lady Peverell-Potter has been confirmed by their majesties and the rest of the royal family.


	2. Found Family

#  **Chapter 2. Found Family**

* * *

**Date:** Wednesday, April 2end, 2002 **\--- Location:** New York, New York, United States

 **POV:** Percy Jackson **\--- Age:** 8 **\--- Species:** Demigod

“While police refuse to give out any hints to the captive child’s identity, his position as the heir of Lord and Lady Peverell has been confirmed by their majesty’s and the rest of the royal family.”

Percy munches on his captain crunch listening to the BBC news as they do another segment on the poor English kid who was held as a captive for most of his life. Normally he’s not big on news channels. They’re dull and repetitive, not to mention downright depressing. Cartoons and action movies are _way_ better. This story, on the other hand, is just so bizarre that like the rest of the world he’s hooked. 

“What is known however is that that the child is somewhere between the ages of five and seven. He was adopted by the Peverells and legally named their joint heir shortly before what we can now only assume was their tragic deaths. For fear that the cultists or their allies will locate the child, once again, no more information is being provided.”

Percy spoons another bite into his mouth absentmindedly nodding his head in agreement with the decision to keep that kind of information away from the public. If it had been him he wouldn’t have even let the bizarre cult know they were onto them. Who knows how big or widespread the cult is. There could be more of those kids out there for all the world knows. 

He pouts looking down at his empty cereal bowl before downing the milk from his captain crunch. Normally he wouldn’t still be home but he got suspended last week. The entire school flooded and somehow he was found at fault for it despite being in class at the time. His mom is looking for a new school in her spare time just in case they try and pin something else on him. When he hears a knock at the door, he’s up in the hallway before he realizes his butt left the couch. 

“Percy, could you get the door for me?” His mom calls from by the stove. “I’ll be there in just a second I just need to set the timer on the cupcakes.”

“Already on it.” He calls back hoping Gabe’s not back from the bar yet. He opens the door freezing in place when he sees a man and a woman standing there in suits. “Uh Hello, can I help you?” He asks hoping the crazy school didn’t send them.

“Does a Sally Jackson live here?” The large man asks.

“I do. What can I help you with?” his mom asks wiping the flour off her hands and moving to walk in front of him. 

“I’m Akemi Ito this is my partner Bryan Rogers, we're with child protective services and we have some troubling news regarding your son's birth father. May we come in?” Akemi asks. 

Percy freezes in place and looks to his mom scared and confused. She told him his Dad was lost at sea. Does this mean he's been found and wants to meet him? They’re not going to take him away from his mom, are they? His mom eyes the group at their door warily for a moment before determining them no threat and moving to the side. “You can come in but I don’t understand what's going on. Has he been found?” She asks leading them into the living room and turning off the TV.

“No, however, a child of his has,” Akemi says sitting down and adjusting her glasses before pulling out a folder. “I’m sure you’ve heard of the captive child they found in Britain that was heir to one of their noble families.”

“Yes? What does that have to do with us?” Mom asks justifiably bewildered.

“It’s taken us two years but we’ve traced their last known location to a small town, a village really, known as Godric's Hollow. It was during their stay there that they adopted their heir. We are unsure who his mother was as records don't list any names.” Mr. Rogers explains “In short, the records state the child was found in an otherwise abandoned ship floating at sea. What happened to its crew and the other passengers is unknown. All we have to go on at this point is DNA and the little information the late Lord and Lady Peverell were able to gather before their deaths. Your son Percy’s DNA was found to be a direct sibling match by father.”

Percy’s head is swimming with the infix of information and his mom is silent in shock. “You need to know if I’m willing to adopt him?” His mom asks at last.

“That is correct.” Mr. Rogers confirms with a relieved smile. “Their wills explicitly stated that in the event of their deaths Hadrian was to go to his closest blood relatives rather than either of their own family’s. I know this must be shocking which is why we’re prepared to give you time to think about your decision.” The burly man says not unkindly.

“No, I, I'm willing to adopt him. We’ll need to move to a smaller apartment but if I take on an extra job that may not be necessary.”

“You won’t need to do either.” Ms. Ito asures with a relieved smile before her face morphs back into a business expression. “Before their deaths, Lord and Lady Peverell set up several trust funds for their child and his family. In fact, there are six here in America alone, one made out specifically for your son Perseus.”

“According to their bank, you should have been receiving regular payment from it for the past 7 years.” Mr. Rogers explains while Ms. Ito searches through her files. “It was brought to attention that you haven’t been receiving any payments during our investigation. The bank will be making their own investigation into the subject but for now, we’re more worried about the child.”

“Oh uh- of course, does he have any disabilities that I need to know about? I’m sorry I haven’t even asked, what’s his name?”

“His name is Hadrian Regulus Peverell.” Ms. Ito says with a pleased smile before becoming serious again. “Hadrian is six years old but he looks much younger due to malnutrition. He is extremely shy, selectively mute and terrified of closets and small spaces. The Dursely _family_ -” Ms. Ito says spitting the word family “-held him captive in a small supply closet and worked him like a slave. From what we can tell he has PTSD, anxiety and an ingrained eating disorder. All are from his time being held as a captive. Like Perseus, Hadrian was born with dyslexia and ADHD.”


	3. Songs of the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy Jackson for best big-brother Sally Jackson for best mom ever and Adrian Jackson for worlds cutest Son/Little Brother.

#  **Chapter 3. Songs of the Sea**

* * *

**Date:** Friday, July 3rd, 2002   
**Location:** Monnock Beach, Long Island, New York, United States of America  
**POV:** Heir Hadrian ‘Adrian’ Regulus Peverell-Potter-Black  **Alias:** Adrain Regulus Jackson  **\--- Age:** 6  **\--- Species:** Demigod

Adrian awoke with a start finding himself completely drenched in a cold sweat. As usual, it took him a moment to make sense of his environment. The warm presence of a blanket, soft mattress supporting his right side, and the soothing laps of the ocean outside his window soon eased his nightmares and horrific memories away. He isn't with the Durselys anymore. In fact, according to the police, social services, and his new mom, Sally Jackson, he will never have to see them again. The Dursleys are locked up in jail for life and Adrian is now safely across the ocean in a new country. 

A quick glance at his alarm clock tells him it’s 12:00 at night and already July 3rd. The fifth day of his first-ever beach vacation with his new family. They are staying in a nice four-bedroom vacation cottage at Montauk Beach on the coast of Long Island. The cottage was a gift from Adrain and Percy’s birth father to Sally Jackson. According to their lawyers both Adrian and Percy are set to inherit a quite a few more homes and business once they each reach 17. For now, they have been allowed early access to twelve properties. 

Being six and still adjusting Adrian hasn't yet been told the particulars. He doesn't mind overly much because everything together has just been So-Much. Judging by Percy’s scowl when Sally brings it up his new big-brother hasn't been told anything yet either. Since being rescued from the Durselys four months ago a lot has changed for both Adrain and his new family. 

For one, Adrian now knows his name even if he had to change his last name to Jackson and shorten his first name to Adrian so he can stay safe. Secondly, both Adrian and Percy gained a brother while Sally Jackson gained another son. Lastly and most importantly for the newly formed family, they all escaped from abusive environments. 

While Adrian was stuck living in the Dursleys supply closet and working as their slave, his big brother Percy and his new mom Sally were living with Gabriel Ugliano. Adrain only had to live with the violent and sexist man for a month but he and Percy bonded over pranking ‘smelly Gabe’ with their awesome water superpowers. Like with the Durselys, not only was ‘smelly Gabe’ physically and verbally hurting Adrian’s newfound family he was also stealing from them. 

Thankfully his new mom Sally Jackson is the nicest and best mom EVER! She is really brave, super smart and totally more cunning than even  _ batman _ . She tricked ‘smelly Gabe’ into showing his true self during one of their weekly check-ins with child services. The officer with their social worker Martha had to call for backup. Meanwhile, Martha and his new mom protected him and Percy despite both getting hurt defending them. At first, Adrian was afraid because of the mess that was left in the kitchen but she has promised that he and Percy are worth it.

During the court case, they all moved out of Smelly Gabe’s smelly two-bedroom apartment and into the five-bedroom townhouse in upper east manhattan left to Adrian by his first adoptive family, Lord and Lady Peverell. Now that Adrian’s adoption and his new mom’s divorce are both finally over they decided as a family to take a beach vacation. He and Percy have spent every available moment over the last three days drifting in the ocean and practising their super-secret water superpowers. Since first sailing across the ocean three months ago Adrian has found himself itching to immerse himself in the salty water.

Right now though Adrain finds himself wishing to just be close to his new family. Memories of Sally and Percy telling him he could cuddle if he wanted, have his feet padding out the door to his room before Adrain realizes he's made his decision. Hesitant and unsure Adrian opens the door to Percy’s bedroom and walks inside, his dark blue blanket mostly bundled up in his arms.

"Per~cy?" Adrain hesitantly whispered, shyly shaking his form. "Percy?" Adrain questioned now even more unsure and wondering what he was thinking.

"Wha’?" Percy grumbled, cracking his Caribbean blue eyes open. "’Rian? Wha’re 'ou doin' in my room?" he slurred.

"Can I sleep in here?" he asked softly, hands still shaking from his nightmare. "With you?"

Percy sat up groggily, rubbing the sleep from his eye. "What’s wrong ’Rian?" he questioned much more coherently this time, pulling Adrain into a hug and under the covers with him.

"Nightmare," he murmured miserably while burrowing under the covers. 

“You wanna talk about it?” Percy asked, now waking up as well.

Adrian sniffles before tearing up “You an’ Sally died. In- in my dream.”

“It’s not gonna happen.” Percy broke in fiercely, ”That was just a nightmare.” 

"My other mom an’ dad died ‘cause of me." Adrain points out helplessly through his tears.

"You’re worth it, ’Rian. They must've thought so too."

Adrain stared at Percy for a long moment before offering a small smile. "Thanks, Percy," he sighed.

"No problem, little bro," Percy muttered sleepily, nearly half asleep already. "Love you, Rian."

"Love you too, Percy," Adrain sighed with a small smile quickly falling asleep.

**_(In the morning Sally would break into a panic at Adrian’s empty bed only to find her new son curled up together with her eldest son Percy sound asleep and coo before rushing off to find a camera.)_ **


	4. Uncovering Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We’re off to see the Goblins!!

#  **Chapter 4. Uncovering Enemies**

* * *

####  **Date:** Friday, July 4th, 2002  
**Location: The** United States of America, State of New York, City of New York, Upper East Manhattan, Phantasm Square, Gringotts Magical Bank **  
****POV:** Narrator

The day her first son, Perseus, was born, Sally Jackson vowed that she’d do everything to keep him safe. She's fairly positive any sane parent would do the same for their child. Despite being mortal and soulmated to another, a small part of her still loves Poseidon and likely always will. Upon learning of Adrian’s existence she wasn't as shocked as she thought she would be given the situation. Heartbroken that he'd been with another so soon after her, yes, surprised, no. Poseidon has the body and stamina of a God. Pardon the crude pun. 

What surprised Sally were the additional powers Adrian will display from time to time. Control over darkness and shadows when he's scared or particularly angry. The way he can physically vanish from sight, travel places without meaning to despite not being near water or hide a mess in plain sight from those who can't see through the mist. She can't know for certain, being mortal herself, but she's nearly positive her little Adrian is the child of two Gods. Gods who were likely forced to give him up in order for their demigod child to live. 

Sally Jackson is many things but she is neither stupid nor naïve. She’s never fooled herself into believing she could do anything against a God let alone the King of an entire pantheon of Gods. Still, on especially hard days she imagines the tongue lashing she’d give the Olympian council. Honestly, who is so stupid as to pass a law preventing themselves from contacting with their own children?! She's almost positive the law had been a joke that got passed when everyone was too drunk to notice or not paying attention. Of course, being Gods they are held to higher standards and likely will never own up to the mistake. Fix it? Perhaps eventually. But Sally knows in her bones it won't be in her lifetime. 

For now, Sally Jackson is determined to raise her two demigod son’s to the best of her ability. Poseidon had given her the rundown on what to expect with Percy, she even has a book and a pamphlet. She quickly grew accustomed to waves in the bathtub, her children chattering to fish, and her boys spending more time underneath the water than a trained swimmer. She had, of course, expected all of this, but she can't help but to feel they're surpassing their expected strength. She's walked in on them directing freely floating water to theme music more times than she'd like to count. Lately, the two have been practising when they know no one else is around, bare herself of course.

She can't yet bare to send her son’s off to some summer camp to live until the day they die in some heroic battle, or worse, are killed in some back alley, never to be heard from again. Still, Sally knows the day will come and spends as much free time with her boys as she can making memories both good and bad. When she has a day off from the cafe and the boys aren't at their new school she takes them to pet shops, the beach, and aquariums. Lately, her boys have been using the trips to help rescue magical snakes and magical fish while unknowingly practising their demigod powers.

Unfortunately, free time is becoming increasingly rare. Their meetings with Adrian’s goblin run bank are taking longer and the discrepancies found in Adrian’s accounts are annoying and angering both parties. The goblins were not as much as a shock as Gods and discovering she is a witch descended from an entire family of witches and wizards actually explained a few things in retrospect. During their current visit, Percy has had to physically hold Adrian back while pure power poured in visible waves off both her sons in their anger. She too could do without the news that some nutjobs in England have now claimed rights over her demigod son. Adopted or not Adrian is her child.

* * *

####  **Date:** Friday, July 4th, 2002  
**Location: T** **he** United States of America, State of New York, City of New York, Upper East Manhattan, Phantasm Square, Gringotts Magical Bank  
**POV:** Sally Jackson **\--- Age:** 24 **\--- Species:** Mortal-Witch

“Is there anything we can do?” Sally asks worriedly, drawing both her sons into her arms blatantly ignoring the rage pouring off them in waves and the shadows whipping around the office.

“The claim is not made with any legal foundation but I advise you to tread carefully, Miss Jackson.” High Master Sharptooth, their goblin account manager, says, blatantly yet politely ignoring her children's anger while still looking thoroughly displeased by the situation at hand. “I want you to understand I’m not telling you to take no immediate action.” High Master Sharptooth continues to explain. “Simply do not underestimate the power of the masses. Especially masses with far more power than you currently employ.”

Sally nods to show she understands while tossing ideas around in her head only to throw them out just as quickly. “What can I do that will allow me to retain legal parental custody of my boys in each world long term?” she asks having finally run out of ideas while Percy and Adrian calm each other down in soothing tones.

“Normally I would suggest a blood adoption potion for cases such as yours. Unfortunately, I fear that option is not currently suitable for your situation. If you were to blood adopt Heir Peverell-Potter-Black you would be charged with kidnapping in addition to an illegal blood adoption of a magical child and the heir of Europe’s current noble families. We, the goblin nation, would be charged with aiding and abetting your actions.” 

“Why won't a blood adoption work for my situation?” Sally asks, confused before elaborating. “From what I've read it would essentially make Hadrian my child by blood.”

“While that is true it is your position in the magical world that makes a blood adoption what the No-Maj’s call ‘social suicide’ in your situation. While you have powerful family magic at your disposal, you are a near squib in terms of raw power. You also have a complete lack of magical schooling, formal or otherwise despite your innate thirst for knowledge and innate talent for magic. Lastly, you have a notable lack of an influential family background and no magical connections to speak of despite being the current head of your family's magical house and being one of the few to have connections with the Olympian Gods themselves.”

Sally frowns at the harsh words but nods her head to show she understands. Goblins, she has learned, are blunt, concise, and forward in their way of speaking. For a Goblin time wasted is time needlessly lost. Soulmates, children, family, money, property, and their own survival are the Goblin nation’s top priority. If you don't have anything that can interest them in those areas a Goblin won't give you the time of day. Right now she holds custody of two highly influential, wealthy, and extraordinarily powerful demigod children with wizard blood, powerful magic, and Godly heritage. Should she lose that custody however, Sally knows she won't have any way of gaining her children back. 

It is that fact which Sharptooth goes on to explain in the suffocating silence. “It is not my intention to insult the lack of training you should have been rightfully given but were denied for reasons currently unknown. I am merely stating the facts and laws as they currently are. Right now, the ancient and noble houses of Black, Malfoy and Lestrange can easily claim rights over Heir Peverell-Potter-Black. Unfortunately with the way Magical Britain's politics work, even the currently imprisoned Sirius Black and Bellatrix Lestrange hold more rights to Hadrian than you in the Magical world.”

“Despite this, a mere middle school principal has somehow managed to convince an entire country he has the rights to my child?” Sally asks for clarification. “A child I might add that holds no connection to him, blood or otherwise.”

“Yes.” High Master Sharptooth confirms.

“Why? How?” Sally asks bewildered. “From what you've said the man has no titles of nobility.”

“That is correct. This situation is unique and is becoming increasingly rare but it is not an uncommon phenomenon.”

“What is my family’s ‘situation’, exactly?” Sally demands with her eyes narrowed.

“In short, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore has remained uncontested in his claim of custody over Heir Peverell-Potter-Black due to his grandfather-like-image, his position as a renowned and well-known teacher and his past as a hero to all of magical Europe. It seems the masses believe their saviour can be raised better by someone who has reportedly defeated a Dark Lord once before.”

“What does that mean? He defeated a Dark Lord?” Sally asks, confused.

“Headmaster Albus Dumbledore's reportedly defeated The Dark Lord, Gellert Grindelwald when he was a mere teacher at Hogwarts, the UK’s premier magical school.” High Master Sharptooth explains.

“And who is this, Gellert Grindelwald?” Sally asks worriedly about how powerful of an enemy her family currently faces.

“Grindelwald was not only the Hitler of magical Europe, but he also trained the No-Maj known as Hitler and used the horrors of WWII to cover his crimes in the non-magical world.”

“I see,” Sally says her brows furrowed as she thinks over her dangerous situation. “So due to his status as a nationally respected teacher and a world-renowned soldier the man was granted sole custody of Hadrian?”

“That is correct.” High Master Sharptooth agrees.

“Does this middle school Principal also have access to my son’s accounts or political seats?” Sally asks, concerned over how deep the corruption goes.

“No, both Lord and Lady Potter-Peverell sealed their vaults with their blood and a parseltongue password before their tragic murders. They also banned anyone bar their heir from holding their political seats. As for the Black’s, the noble family has always been overly cautious and the current Lord of the Black family is still very much alive.” 

“So, Hadrian has family in the magical world other than the Malfoy's and those currently in prison. Yet the middle school Principal who claimed custody rights still dumped Hadrian on the nearest non-magical family he could get away with unchallenged and never checked up on him.”

“That is the situation, yes.” High Master Sharptooth agrees.

“How has he gotten away with this?” Sally asks aghast “This man works at a boarding school. He is always in the spotlight when he leaves. The newspapers, magazines and books you've given me practically report his every move. Surely the British witches and wizards have realized he's not raising my son.”

“We goblins do not pretend to understand the situation ourselves.” High Master Sharptooth explains before taking a deep breath. “Several wizards have explained it as a blind trust. Apparently foolish wizards seem to have unfounded trust in those they have given power simply because they possess the power given to them. The closest my understanding goes is that his status as a warrior is protecting his head from currently being on a spike.”

“Is there anything, anything at all I can do to regain custody?” Sally asks hopefully

“To change your situation before you lose custody of one or both your children you would need to do something so foolishly brave I doubt any mortal would be willing to attempt it let alone achieve it. You, however, have a high chance of success as the Gods have chosen you to raise two demigod children and your parental rights over those two children are being challenged.”

At the news that she has a chance no matter how slim Sally’s perks up and her resolve hardens. “I was given custody of Perseus and Hadrian by the Olympian Gods as well as the magical and No-Maj court here in America. I am willing to share that custody with and only with their divine parents and my soulmate.” Sally says giving High Master Sharptooth her best glare. “So, High Master Sharptooth, I ask again, what can we as a goblin and human team, do to ensure I, a mortal witch, am able to maintain legal parental custody of my children? My children who are powerful, wealthy and influential demigod wizards but children all the same.”

“How long do you want to retain the right to parental custody and parental rights of Heir Peverell-Potter-Black and Heir Jackson?” High Master Sharptooth asks picking up a quill and beginning to write.

“Until they are adults,” Sally says glad to see that they are finally getting somewhere.

"Clearly you won't be alive if you wait until they are adults to the Gods. For the Olympian Gods, that's at least three centuries of being a fully-fledged God and recognized as a God.” High Goblin Sharptooth says still jotting down notes. “So, until they are adults in the No-Maj world or adults in the magical world?” he asks looking up.

“Um, what's the difference?” Sally asks looking over at where her children are now playing with what appear to be magical lego building blocks.

“I apologize, I keep forgetting you were denied the right to learn about your heritage and magic.” High goblin Sharptooth says abashed. “While the No-Maj world places the age of majority around the age of 20, age 17 is generally when a child is considered a young adult by most magical communities.”

“I think it would be best if it were only until they're 17. The No-Maj world will still treat them as minors but they will still be able to be treated as adults by the magical communities.”

“Very well. Now for this to work you will need to make contact with the Olympian council or at least three members of the council and explain the situation to them. Additionally, I feel it would be best for both your children to undergo a blood-inheritance test to ensure we can prove blood relation in the magical and demigod worlds.”

**Author's Note:**

>  _This is an old old work that I have decided to salvage and work on. I hope you guys enjoy reading it._  
>  **Disclaimer;**  
>  Hey everyone, CrystalAzul here! This is your regular reminder that I do not own Harry Potter, Marvel, Percy Jackson, Magnus Chase, nor anything else recognizable from a canon universe. As you can imagine I would be insanely rich if I did. I do own this fanfiction story as it is a product of my imagination and my creativity. I, however, am making no monetary profit from this fanfiction. I am merely playing in the created universes of those far more famous than myself. I hope you enjoy reading my fanfiction, 'Sea of Emeralds'! 😀


End file.
